Forum:The RK Jollies Listing
Before you ask, the title means "The Ryo Kasami Jollies Listing", meaning this is a list of people and how they get their jollies on Borderlands. Do you like to build the perfect weapon in your WillowTree Treehouse? Do you like to fine-tune that Unforgiven to have a Masher like you've always wanted? Or maybe you enjoy working up a sweat spewing Crawmerax guts across his lair, sifting through the mounds of goodies to find the perfect sidearm for your arsenal? To be perfectly honest with all of you, I couldn't give a Spiderant's bulbous backside what you do with Borderlands as long as you're having fun at your own expense. <<< See that? I bolded that for an important reason. Seems people 'round here don't take kindly to modifications and constructions period. I for one don't mind them as long as you don't use them in my presence. How will I know? Beyond the obvious mods, I won't, but as a gentleman's gesture I humbly request you don't bring that into my game. If I find out, I will boot you and remove you from my friend list for dishonesty. I have already had some people on my friends list who mod, but a good number of them actively tell me they mod and know my policy. Thus, they stay on my friends list. I like honest people, as they are hard to come by these days, especially in the thick web of the Intertoobs. Now, my original purpose of this thread. As an attempt (a more-than-likely failing attempt) to aid people in having more good times, I'm proposing that the users of the Borderlands Wiki post on this thread whether they are a modder, a constructor, or a legit player. I'll go out on a limb and even say you can post your name on multiple threads, designating that you do enjoy doing all of them if that's what pops your popcorn while your boss is trying to work. The obvious downfall of that is that people will suspect you when you try to play legit. Maybe honesty is just my cup of tea, but perhaps others would take kindly to the gesture as well. So without further interruptions, the listings are as below. Please list your name under the Modders, Constructors, and/or Legit Players headings to help us index how we play our Borderlands. If you happen to run across someone who is being dishonest, please place a post under the Reports thread and NOT alter their listings in the headings. It'd be nice to keep this as civil and organized as we can, and just ripping out a listing makes you just as suspicious as the guy/gal you are accussing. Enjoy ;) Ryo Kasami 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Modders This is the listing of all you avid mad weapon scientists who gets their kicks out of creating the most insane, bizarre, twisted weapons through modification software. Though some may not find your art tasteful, you know good and well the satisfaction of shooting a rocket launcher that craps out grenades mid-flight or a sniper rifle with fully automatic, 5-cluster bullets. gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Offline player, and done infrequently with a different character. Constructors You've had it with farming, or maybe you just don't like the idea of having to waste countless hours hunting monsters to get just what you need. You have the technology, you can make it faster, stronger, better. The 'it' in this scenario is your arsenal, and you know exactly what you want. So why not make it that way? Some may scorn you for 'being lazy' or 'not a true Vault Hunter', but are they the ones with the 1600+ Bessie? Exactly. It's like Burger King: You have it ''your ''way. gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Done just to see how the results look. Legit After countless hours of shooting that giant enemy crab in his dinky little eyes and making him spew weapons all over the place, you finally found it: the Pearlescent Aries you've been having your heart set on since you saw it in the Gearbox Best Legit Weapons Found thread. The satisfaction of a hard day's work (with your buddies, unless you're a Siren or a Soldier or just too badass) is what brings the biscuits with your tea, the icing on the cake. Why abuse a game mechanic and extort the ability to build a gun? That's half the game, isn't it? Bajillions of guns, shouldn't each one matter, even if it's useless crap you sell to Marcus's ever-expanding vending power? You play the way the game was made, no additions or exceptions. (360) Ryo Kasami 15:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) GT: Ryo Kasami (360) AZS Boggs 16:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) GT: Boggsyboy On PS3 Danzig1138 16:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PC Rampant Anarchist 16:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Gamespy ID : PlayfulSadism gamespy ID = Nagamarky 16:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SpootKnight 04:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Normal play style, unfortunately I'm an offline player. One random guy 04:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I dont care if you mod. Just be honest about it, and we will get along famously. PS3 id: the_NA5TY... nicely rounding out my pearl collection. Jack Monkey Squat 04:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reports I am sad to have to put this here, but let's be honest: it's common for people to go against their word, to say one thing and do another. This heading is listed so that players can point fingers, shout obsenities, and attempt to filter out the wolf in the sheep back. Someone you see as legit being listed as a modder, or vice versa? Or maybe you're being wrongfully accussed? Post your comments, compliments, complaints, and other robblerobble right here. Good call Danzig, we should put which system(s) we're playing on by our names. AZS Boggs 16:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC)